


Hush Little Children

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Holding Children, Lullabies, Mentioned Irene Adler, Mentioned Original Holmes-Hooper Child(ren), Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, POV Molly Hooper, Parent-Child Relationship, Parentlock, Private concert, Sherlock Holmes's A+ Parenting, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Wedding Talk, baby monitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: One night Molly wakes up and realizes Sherlock has finished composing the lullabies for his children.





	Hush Little Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/gifts), [CreativeReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/gifts).



> This is the second half of an answer to **[daisherz365](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com/post/121217446585/let-there-be-headcanons-ii)** 's prompt " _Sherlock composing three different lullabies when their baby is having trouble sleeping._ " It was claimed by **CreativeReading** for my next fic milestone.

She had slept.

She woke up with a start, realizing two things almost immediately: she was alone, and there was violin music on the baby monitor _and no babies crying_.

Her mind worked really rather quickly at that point, even though she was a bit befuddled from sleep. Sherlock had gotten up when either one or both of the twins had cried, allowing her to sleep. He must have finished at least their lullabies, and so he had taken his violin into their room and was playing one of them while they remained blissfully silent.

She really should marry him as soon as humanly possible, weight loss to fit into a dream dress be damned.

She smiled as she listened to the soothing sounds, muted because they were over a baby monitor and not in the room where she was, and she settled into the bed more. He really was quite talented, she realized. She had heard bits and pieces of other compositions before, but this was different. She was a secret audience for a show he was putting on for the twins, and she felt contentment that they seemed to enjoy it as much as she did.

There was a soft whimper and she started to get out of bed but the song changed. This one was also quite lovely, lilting and happy but soothing at the same time. If she had to guess, this one was James’s, not Rebecca’s. The first one had seemed more likely to be for their son and his more pensive personality that was emerging. This one seemed as bright as the ray of sunshine that was their daughter.

Soon there was a different whimper on the other monitor and she knew the twins' big sister was going to wake up. She could take care of Abigail while Sherlock continued his concert for the twins, she realized, and she made her way to Abigail’s room. She just seemed lonely, once Molly had given her the once over and seen she wasn’t hungry or thirsty and her training pants weren’t wet. She picked her up and carried her out of the room, moving towards the twins' bedroom.

Sherlock had stopped playing and was leaning over James’s bassinet, pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead. When he straightened up he smiled at her and Abigail. “She was just lonely,” Molly said, returning his smile.

“Well, perhaps you both would like to hear Abigail’s finished lullaby,” he said.

“I think we would,” Molly said, and Sherlock nodded to the doorway behind them. Molly headed back to Abigail’s room and settled into the rocking chair, and when Sherlock joined them he stood in front of them and put his violin in position and the bow to the strings. In a moment glorious music filled the air. It sounded slightly familiar, and after a moment she realized there were parts that were inspired by the song he had composed for Abigail’s mother, which he had often played for Abigail. But it was also uniquely her own, being more uplifting and jaunty and yet still something that was lulling and soothing.

And it worked wonders, as the combination of rocking in the chair and the music soon had Abigail back to sleep against Molly’s chest.

He played the song through to the end and then set his violin and bow on Abigail’s dresser and reached for his daughter. Molly handed her off to him and he cradled her sleeping form in his arms. “All of the lullabies are beautiful,” she said. “We should get them recorded and put into those heartbeat bears for the children.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” he said, running a knuckle along Abigail’s cheek. “Though perhaps an actual heartbeat bear for each of the twins with your heartbeat might be best for now. They sleep easier when you hold them.”

“And Abigail should have one with your heartbeat,” Molly said fondly. “It would be more familiar than mine.”

He was quiet for a moment. “Do you have regrets?”

“No, never,” she said almost as soon as the question escaped his lips. “In fact, earlier I thought I should put you out of your misery and marry you as soon as possible.”

“I would appreciate that,” he said, a smile crossing his face.

“I just might,” she said, standing up. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Spend some time with Abigail in the rocking chair. Join me in bed when your arms begin to ache.”

“You know, I’m composing a song for you, too.”

“Oh?” she asked.

He nodded. “To play at our wedding.”

“If it’s anything like what I heard tonight, I can’t wait for you to whisk me around the floor to it.” She pressed a kiss to Abigail’s forehead and then decided to kiss Sherlock softly. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too,” he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. Molly pulled herself away and moved back to their bedroom, leaving father and daughter in peace. She’d have his attention all to herself soon enough.


End file.
